


Family Video Night

by vanillalime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Video, Found Family, Gen, POV Steve Harrington, Post-Season/Series 03, Scoops Troop, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same.





	Family Video Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).

Using his fingertip, Steve expertly twirled the video case around in a circle before sliding it back across the counter. The pretty teenage girl on the receiving end was one of Hawkins High’s cheerleaders, a member of the school’s most powerful and influential clique. Steve remembered her as someone who used to orbit his social circle, back when his social circle didn't include 13-year-old kids.

"All set," he told her, flashing a wide smile. "It’s due back on Sunday by six." Then, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, he added, "And be kind, please rewind!"

The girl responded with a blank stare, then wordlessly grabbed the video and walked away. Robin directed a contemptuous snort at the girl’s back, but Steve just sighed and turned his attention to the next person in line.

"Henderson!"

Dustin’s natural radiance cut through the air of hopelessness. "Forget about her," he said dismissively. He handed Steve a video, then pulled out his membership card and a wad of crumpled one-dollar bills. "She sounded as though she has an IQ of about 82."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Is an 82 bad?"

He saw Dustin and Robin exchange looks. 

"Yeah, it’s bad," Robin informed him, "assuming that you wanted to, you know, hold an actual conversation with her."

At this point, holding an actual conversation was pretty low on Steve’s list of Things To Do With A Girl, but he decided not to get into that. Instead, he deposited Dustin’s money into the cash register and switched subjects. 

"You need a lift home?" Steve asked him. "Our shift is almost over."

Dustin's grin spread from ear to ear. "Hell, yeah, that’d be great!"

Steve was momentarily gratified by the fact that somebody appreciated him for something, even if it was a free car ride. He typed the numbers of Dustin’s video and his membership card into the store’s shiny Apple II computer system, then handed them back over. 

"It’ll just be a few minutes," he told him. Gesturing toward the other end of the counter, he added, "You can wait over there."

As Dustin moved along, Steve’s eyes fell upon the next customer, a familiar-looking blonde with impossibly high hair. Steve was sure that she’d been in some of his classes at school. Definitely history. And earth science, maybe?

"Hi, Steve. It’s great to see you again," she cooed softly.

Steve tried to dig into the recesses of his brain for a name. Sherry? Shelly? "Yeah, it’s really great to see, uh, you," he stalled. "It’s been a while, huh?"

"Hello, Sandy. What have you been up to?"

Sandy! Thank you, Robin.

Glancing briefly in Robin’s direction, Sandy answered, "Oh, not much." Returning her gaze to Steve, she giggled, "Mostly hangin’ out with friends, you know?"

Steve smiled eagerly. "Sounds like a worthy pastime," he replied. He waited a beat, then playfully inquired, "So, Sandy, what brings a nice girl like you to the wild and wacky world of Family Video?"

He chose to ignore Robin’s low groan.

"Well, I was thinking of renting a movie."

"Imagine that," mumbled Robin.

"I want a good love story," Sandy said with a wistful sigh. She leaned over the counter, her eyes never leaving Steve’s face. "Maybe you could recommend something?" she asked hopefully.

Robin nudged his elbow, and Steve glanced down. With expert discretion, Robin pointed to the cheat sheet of movie information she had taped next to the cash register. Steve took the hint.

"Well, let me think," he began. "We got some great movies in New Releases. How about 'Ah-MAD-eus’? It won the Oscar for Best Picture this year."

Sandy started giggling again. "Ah-MAD-eus? I’ve never even heard of it."

Robin cleared her throat. "I believe," she said slowly, "that it’s pronounced Ama-DAY-us. It’s a movie about Mozart."

Steve and Sandy both turned to look at her.

"You know, the famous 18th century composer," Robin explained. "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. You’d probably recognize some of his music if you heard it."

Sandy raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it," she replied, and the tone of her voice shifted slightly. "I only listen to Q-95, and I’m pretty sure they don’t play his songs." With a condescending smirk, she added, "Only band geeks would know about some guy like that."

Steve bristled, and his smile disappeared. "If it’s a love story you want, maybe you can find it in our Romance section," he said, jerking a thumb toward a wall of videos behind him.

Oblivious to the change in Steve’s mood, Sandy practically purred, "Thanks. I expect I’ll see something I like."

As she walked away, Steve flashed Robin an apologetic look. To his surprise, Robin appeared unfazed. In fact, she was already grinning stupidly at the next person in line. He turned to see who had caught her attention, and…

Oh, Jesus. 

"Hello, Erica." 

Erica Sinclair was standing there with an unreadable expression on her face. 

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Steve said with effort.

Erica held up her hand. "Not a problem," she told him. "Your pathetic attempts to pick up a girl are far more hilarious than any of the comedies available for rent from this two-bit establishment."

Steve self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair. "I’m not trying to pick up anyone," he said defensively. "I’m just doing my job."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Is there something we can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is." Erica frowned as she slapped an empty video box onto the counter. "I wanted to rent this movie, but for some inexplicable reason, this damn fool store has only one copy, and, apparently, somebody else has already checked it out."

"Sorry," Steve said weakly. "But I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do about that."

"Unfortunately, I am well aware of your gross ineptitude when it comes to problem-solving. However, I would like to know, ONE, when you’ll be getting the video back, and, TWO, the name of the jackass who rented it. For they are my newest mortal enemy."

"Hold on," Robin told her. She slid over to the computer and tapped a few keys. "What’s the name of the movie?"

_"My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle."_

Robin quickly typed the title into a search field. "Okay, our records show that it was just checked out today," she informed Erica. "It’s not due back until Sunday." Scanning the screen, she continued, "I can’t tell you who checked it out, though, because that would violate store… " 

Robin's voice suddenly stopped as her eyes grew wide in surprise. Steve looked over her shoulder and, squinting at the screen, read through the video’s rental details. Then, together, they slowly turned their heads to face the person standing at the far end of the counter. Erica followed their gaze.

With a smug grin, Dustin gave them all a quick salute, knocking his Camp Know Where hat slightly askew in the process.

"YOU?" gasped Erica.

Dustin shrugged his shoulders.

"YOU have my _Midnight Castle_ video?"

Dustin glanced at the video case in his hand. "That’s funny. I don’t see your name on it." Tucking it under his arm, he added, "It’s not my fault that we share an equal interest in traditional nerd tropes."

Erica put her hands on her hips. "I am NOT a nerd!"

Dustin moved closer. "Don’t worry," he said in a stage whisper. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Listen, butthead, I’ve been looking forward to watching that movie all week long. I think you should give the video to me."

"No way! Why would I do that?"

"Out of the kindness of your dumb ol’ nerdy heart."

"I remain unmoved by your pleas given your profound lack of civility."

"Jesus! Stop with bickering!" Steve exclaimed. "Why don’t you work out some kind of compromise?"

"Like what?" snapped Erica.

Steve threw his hands up in the air. "Why don’t you just watch the movie together?" 

They both looked at him as though he had three heads. "Are you crazy?" Dustin blurted.

"Now, wait a minute," Robin interrupted. "As much as it pains me to admit this, dingus has a good idea."

Steve gestured toward Robin. "See?"

"You have got to be kidding me," scowled Erica.

"No, not at all. In fact, I think we should make a little party out of it," Robin proposed. "How about some pizza with the movie? Then, afterwards, maybe we could all play some of Erica’s Dungeons & Dragons."

"Wait, wait. What?" Steve stuttered in panic. "WE?"

"Why not? You got anything better to do tonight?"

Steve didn’t answer. Instead, he turned around to look at the store’s Romance section. Sandy was on her way back to the counter, carrying a video in each hand. He watched her for a second, then returned his attention to the group in front of him. He saw Robin’s warm smile and Dustin’s lopsided grin, both full of hopeful anticipation. 

Steve hesitated, then muttered to Dustin, "You know I don’t understand all those rules and stuff. Last time was a disaster."

"I swear, it gets so much easier the more you play! And I’ll help you. We’ll all help you."

"I suppose," interjected Erica, rubbing her chin, "I could always drag out my old Candyland game for you instead."

"Ha, HA," Steve retorted, but he took note of her subtle attempt to convey her approval of the overall plan.

Sandy approached him with an air of expectation and confidently laid down her videos. Picking them up, Steve glanced at the titles and realized with sudden surprise that _Footloose_ and _Flash Dance_ were two completely different movies. With a laugh, he shook his head and made his decision.

"I’ll buy the pizza if you get the pop," he told Robin, and her smile widened as she nodded in agreement.

Erica wagged a finger in the air. "But make sure you get Coke Classic and not that New Coke. That shit tastes like burnt rubber."

"And just how would you know what burnt rubber tastes like?" Dustin asked.

"Look, Dust-bin, it was a simple metaphor. Even a science geek like you should be familiar with the concept of figurative language."

As Dustin and Erica descended into another round of painful bickering, Steve passed Sandy’s videos over to Robin. He needed to find a phone book so he could order the pizza.


End file.
